wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/I/01
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} TOM I. I. Wywiadowcy nasi ruszają w drogę. Nazwisko znakomitego profesora Challengera całkiem niewłaściwie wymienione zostało w paru fantastycznych opowieściachThe world lost (Świat zaginiony); The poison belt (Zatruta sfera).. Pewien zbyt śmiały autorConan Doyle, autor powyżej wymienionych powieści (przyp. tłum.). pozwolił sobie wplątać profesora w jakieś nieprawdopodobne i romantyczne awantury, chcąc się przekonać, jak on sam na to zareaguje. Jakoż profesor zareagował bardzo energicznie, a kolejnym rezultatem tego wyładowania energji był paszkwil na autora powieści, potem daremna próba konfiskaty owych utworów, dalej kłótnia na ulicy Iloane, dwie osobiste napaści, co wszystko spowodowało utratę posady docenta fizjologji w londyńskiej Akademji Podzwrotnikowej Higjeny. Zresztą całe to nieporozumienie skończyło się bardziej spokojnie niż można było oczekiwać. Szanowny profesor stracił jednak cokolwiek dawnego ognia. Czarna jego po asyryjsku w kształt łopaty ostrzyżona broda posiwiała, wyraz oczu stał się mniej prowokacyjny, uśmiech nie tak wyzywający, głos, zawsze potężny, coraz rzadziej dawał się słyszeć, by grzmotem swoim zahuczeć wszelką opozycję. Mimo to był jednak niebezpieczny, jak to z troską stwierdziło jego najbliższe otoczenie. Wulkan jeszcze nie wygasł i ustawiczne wrzenia groziły ciągle nowym wybuchem. Życie miało go jeszcze wielu rzeczy nauczyć, on zaś skłonniejszy się stał do przyjęcia tej nauki. Można ustalić datę tej zmiany, która w nim zaszła. Była to śmierć jego żony. Cicha ta kobieta jak ptaszyna uwiła sobie gniazdko w sercu olbrzyma. On sam posiadał tę rycerskość i łagodność, którą człowiek silny ma zwykle dla słabych. Ustępując mu we wszystkiem, zyskiwała wszystko, co tylko zyskać może pełna słodyczy i taktu kobieta. A gdy zmarła prawie nagle na złośliwe zapalenie płuc po influency, olbrzym ugiął się i zachwiał. Powstał znowu z uśmiechem, jak powalony bokser, gotów do niejednej jeszcze utarczki z losem. Ale nie był to już ten sam człowiek i, gdyby nie pomoc i towarzystwo córki Enidy, możeby już nigdy nie dźwignął się po tym ciosie. Ona to zręcznie i nie bez czysto kobiecej chytrości umiała wyszukać mu i podsunąć kwestje, które podniecały jego zapalczywy, żądny walki temperament i rozgrzewały jego umysł tak, że począł żyć chwilą obecną, a nie pogrążył się w przeszłości. A kiedy spostrzegła, że znów staje się burzliwy w dyskusji, gwałtowny wobec dziennikarzy i zaczepny dla swego otoczenia, wówczas poznała, że ojciec jest na drodze do zupełnego odzyskania zdrowia. Enid Challenger nie była przeciętną dziewczyną i zasługuje, byśmy się jej przypatrzyli bliżej. Po ojcu odziedziczyła kruczy włos, po matce niebieskie oczy i świeżość cery; była bardzo przystojna, jeżeli nie uderzająco piękna, spokojna lecz bardzo silnej kompleksji. Już w dzieciństwie miała do wyboru albo utrzymać swoją niezależność zdania wobec ojca, lub też stać się automatem i woskiem jego palców. Na szczęście była dość silna, by utrzymać swą niepodległość w sposób łagodny i elastyczny, uginając się jak trzcina przed chwilowemi kaprysami, a prostując, gdy burza minęła. Później, gdy nacisk woli ojca stał się dla niej zbyt uciążliwy, szukała ulgi w zajęciu, które dawało jej pewną niezależność. Dostarczała mianowicie londyńskiej prasie sensacyjnych wiadomości, a czyniła to w sposób tak oryginalny, że imię jej poczynało nabierać rozgłosu w ajencji dziennikarskiej. W znalezieniu tego zajęcia okazał się jej wielce pomocny stary przyjaciel jej ojca, a może i dobry znajomy czytelników — Edward Malone, współpracownikObok Challengera bohater fantastycznych powieści Conan Doyle’a. Gazety Codziennej. Malone był to jeszcze ten sam atletycznie zbudowany Irlandczyk, który niegdyś zdobył sławę w międzynarodowym turnieju w Rugby, jednak życie utemperowało go nieco, zrównoważyło i zmusiło do myślenia. Stracił wiele na żywości od czasu, gdy zdecydował się spakować i wynieść na strych cały swój footbalowy garnitur. Mięśnie jego osłabły nieco, członki zesztywniały, natomiast umysł pogłębił się i ożywił. Zmarł chłopiec, narodził się mężczyzna. Wygląd jego zewnętrzny zmienił się niewiele, zgęstniał wąs, zaokrągliły się ramiona, a w rysach twarzy myśl o nowych powojennych problemach życia wyryła swe charakterystyczne linje. W świecie dziennikarskim zyskiwał sobie coraz lepsze imię, a poniekąd i w literackim. Był dotąd kawalerem, choć wielu jego znajomych twierdziło, że ten wolny stan potrwa niedługo i że niebawem białe paluszki Enidy Challenger ujmą cugle żywota nieokiełznanego niegdyś rumaka. W każdym razie nie ulegało wątpliwości, że oboje byli z sobą w bardzo dobrej komitywie. Był niedzielny wieczór w październiku. Właśnie światła latarni zaczęły błyskać poprzez mgłę, która dzierżyła w spowiciu cały Londyn od wczesnego rana. Mieszkanie profesora Challengera przy ulicy Victoria West Gardens było na trzeciem piętrze. Mgła leżała grubo na oknach. Stłumiony odgłos niedzielnego, mniejszego niż w dni powszednie ruchu ulicznego dochodził z niewidzialnych na dole chodników, naszkicowanych tylko linjami mgłą przyćmionych świateł. Profesor Challenger siedział przy kominku wyciągnąwszy ku ogniowi swe grube i krzywe nieco nogi, z rękami głęboko wsuniętemi w kieszenie od spodni. Ubranie jego nie było nacechowane ekscentrycznością genjusza; miał na sobie koszulę z wolno wykładanym kołnierzem, szeroki wiązany jedwabny krawat, czarny welwetowy żakiet, który wraz z rozwidloną brodą, dawał mu wygląd podstarzałego cygana-artysty. Tuż obok niego gotowa do wyjścia w toczkowym kapeluszu, w krótkim czarnym kostjumie i innemi modnemi częściami ubrania, któremi kobiety usiłują zniekształcić swoje przyrodzone wdzięki, siedziała jego córka. Malone z kapeluszem w ręku czekał przy oknie. — Już czas, żebyśmy poszli Enid, siódma dochodzi — rzekł Irlandczyk. Oboje pisali wspólnie artykuły na temat religijnych obrzędów w Londynie i w każdą niedzielę wychodzili razem, by zachwycić coś nowego i przygotować do następnego niedzielnego numeru gazety. — Dopiero o ósmej Ted — mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. — Siadaj pan — siadaj — zagrzmiał Challenger, gładząc ręką brodę, jak to miał zwyczaj czynić wówczas, gdy był podniecony. — Nic mnie tak nie wyprowadza z równowagi, jak gdy kto stoi za mną ztyłu. Szczątek atawizmu, obawa zdradzieckiego sztyletu. Tak, to napewno. Połóż pan u licha ten kapelusz. Pan masz ciągle minę człowieka spieszącego na pociąg. — Takie też i życie dziennikarza — odparł Malone. — Jeżeli się nie złapie odchodzącego pociągu, zostajemy na lodzie. Już i Enid zaczyna to rozumieć. Ale istotnie mamy jeszcze dosyć czasu. — Ileście miejsc zwiedzili?... Enid zajrzała do małego notatnika. — Już siedem. Opactwo Westminsterskie, kościół Św. Agaty, plac Tudorów, katedrę Westminsterską dla katolików, ulicę Endell dla prezbiterjanów i Gloncester Square dla unitarjuszów. Lecz dziś zamierzamy wprowadzić pewną zmianę w naszym programie, chcemy odwiedzić spirytystów. Challenger parsknął jak rozjuszony bawół. — A w następnym tygodniu szpital obłąkanych, zapewne — ryknął — chyba nie wmówisz we mnie Malone, że ci upiorni ludzie mają swe własne kościoły. — Dowiadywałem się o tem — rzekł Malone. — Ja zwykle zbieram pewne fakty i zasięgam informacji, zanim wezmę się do roboty. Oni mają zgórą 400 zarejestrowanych kościołów w monarchji wielko-brytańskiej. Challenger zaryczał jak całe stado bawołów. — Zdaje mi się, że ludzka głupota i łatwowierność nie mają granic. Homo sapiens! Homo idioticus! A do kogóż się oni modlą, ci upiornicy? — To właśnie mamy zbadać. Musimy porobić na miejscu pewne notatki. Nie potrzebuję powtarzać, profesorze, że w zupełności podzielam pańskie zapatrywania na tę sprawę, lecz niedawno rozmawiałem w tej kwestji z doktorem Atkinsonem ze szpitala Św. Marji. Jest to, jak pan wie, chirurg o coraz bardziej rosnącem wzięciu. — Słyszałem o nim — specjalista od chorób kręgosłupa. — Właśnie. To głowa otwarta, uważają go za powagę w psychicznych badaniach, jak zowią teraz nową naukę, zajmującą się temi sprawami. — Nauka, zaiste! — Tak ją nazywają. Otóż Atkinson traktuje tych ludzi całkiem poważnie. Pytałem go raz w tej materji, ponieważ on zna na palcach odnośną literaturę. Nazwał ich pionierami rodu ludzkiego. — Pionierami torującymi ludziom drogę do domu warjatów — zaszydził Challenger. — A literatura? Cóż oni mogą mieć za literaturę? — Otóż tu mnie właśnie zadziwił. Atkinson ma zgórą pięćset tomów i skarży się, że jego bibljoteka psychiczna jest jeszcze bardzo niekompletna. Są tam dzieła francuskie, niemieckie, włoskie a także i nasze. — Dzięki Bogu, że to błazeństwo nie ogranicza się do samej biednej starej Anglji. Zaraźliwa głupota!... — Czyś czytał to wszystko ojcze? — zapytała Enid. — Czytał? Czyż ja mam czas na to wśród nawału mej pracy naukowej? Chybaś szalona, moja Enid... — Przepraszam ojca. Ojciec mówił z taką stanowczością... myślałam, że ojciec zna trochę tę literaturę. Challenger pokręcił swą potężną głową a lwi jego wzrok spoczął na córce. — Czy ty nie rozumiesz tego, że umysł logiczny, umysł badawczy nie potrzebuje czytać, ani też studjować, by skonstatować fakt, że jest to oczywiste głupstwo. Czyż muszę przechodzić specjalne studja matematyczne, aby odeprzeć twierdzenie człowieka, który dowodzi, że dwa a dwa jest pięć? Czyż trzeba mi na nowo zabrać się do fizyki i odrzucić dawniej poznane prawdy, dlatego, że jakiś oszust czy głupiec utrzymuje, iż stół może sam wznieść się wgórę, wbrew prawu ciążenia? Czyż trzeba na to aż pięciuset tomów, ażeby poinformować nas o kwestji, która sama przez się jest dość jasna i wyświetlona w każdym komisarjacie policji, ilekroć ma się do czynienia z aresztowanym oszustem... Enid, wstydzę się za ciebie. Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno i wesoło. — No już dobrze, dobrze, tatusiu, nie potrzebujesz gniewać się na mnie, składam broń, w gruncie rzeczy jestem tego samego zdania co i ty. — Niemniej przeto — wtrącił Malone — niektórzy bardzo uczeni ludzie podtrzymują tę teorję. Nie sądzę naprzykład, aby pan mógł śmiać się z takiego Lange’a Crookesa lub innych. — Nie bądź dzieckiem Malone. Każdy wielki umysł ma swe słabostki. Jest to pewien rodzaj reakcji przeciw rozsądkowi. Trafia się nagle na jakąś żyłkę pozytywnego głupstwa. Tak się ma sprawa i z tymi panami. Nie, Enid, ja nie czytałem ich argumentów i bynajmniej nie myślę ich zgłębiać, są pewne kwestje dostatecznie przez naukę wyświetlone. Gdybyśmy poczęli wracać do starych zagadnień, jakżebyśmy mogli dać sobie radę z nowemi. Ta sprawa jest ustalona zarówno przez zdrowy rozsądek, jak prawo i przez jednomyślną zgodę wszystkich trzeźwych mieszkańców Europy. — Tak, to prawda — rzekła Enid. — Chociaż — ciągnął dalej — chociaż muszę przyznać, że zdarzają się pewne wypadki, które mogą być źródłem nieporozumienia na tym punkcie... Zniżył głos i wielkie swe oczy utkwił nieruchomo w przestrzeni. — Znam wypadki, gdzie najbardziej trzeźwy intelekt — nawet mój własny, może być na chwilę wstrząśnięty. Malone nadstawił uszu, czując jakiś ciekawy temat do artykułu. — Cóż to za wypadki? — zapytał. Challenger milczał, zdając się walczyć ze sobą. Widocznie miał ochotę mówić, lecz wspomnienie sprawiało mu przykrość. Wreszcie uczynił niecierpliwy ruch ręką i począł: — Nigdym ci o tem nie wspominał, Enid. Było to zbyt przykre, a może zbyt głupie. Wstydziłem się sam przed sobą swego wzruszenia. Jest to dowodem, że nawet najbardziej zrównoważony umysł może być zaskoczony znienacka. — Cóż takiego? — Było to bezpośrednio po śmierci mej żony. Znałeś ją pan, wiesz jak bardzo mnie ta śmierć dotknęła. Było to właśnie tej nocy, kiedy jej zwłoki zostały spalone. To straszne, straszne... Widziałem, jak to drogie ciało zsuwało się niżej, coraz niżej, potem błysk płomienia i szczęk żelaznych drzwiczek... Olbrzym wzdrygnął się i potężną, włochatą ręką przysłonił na chwilę oczy. — Nie wiem, czemu panu o tem mówię, ot wyszło to jakoś z naszej obecnej rozmowy. Niechaj to będzie ostrzeżeniem dla pana. Otóż tej nocy — właśnie po spaleniu zwłok siedziałem w sali. I ona tam była — dodał, wskazując ruchem głowy Enidę. — Zasnęło biedactwo w fotelu. Pan znasz moje dawne mieszkanie na Rotherfield. Było to w dużej sali. Siedziałem, jak teraz przy kominku. Cały pokój pogrążony był w mroku, jak i mój umysł podówczas. Powinienem był posłać ją do łóżka, lecz ona spała mocno z odchyloną wtył głową, nie chciałem budzić biedaczki. Było to koło pierwszej po północy. Pamiętam, księżyc świecił mglisto przez matowe szyby. Siedziałem pogrążony w myślach. Nagle usłyszałem szelest. — Co to było? — Zrazu było to ciche, jak stukanie zegaru, potem wyraźniejsze i prawie głośne — całkiem określone pukanie. A teraz właśnie ten dziwny zbieg okoliczności, rzecz z której powstają legendy, gdy łatwowierny lud pocznie je w swym umyśle kształtować. Musi pan wiedzieć, że moja żona miała swój specjalny sposób stukania do drzwi. Był to w istocie rytm krótkiej melodji wybębnianej palcami. Ja również używałem tego sposobu, tak, żeśmy się poznawali, gdy które z nas do drzwi zastukało. Otóż zdawało mi się — oczywiście zmysły moje były podniecone i nienormalne — że te odgłosy układały się w dobrze mi znany rytm jej stukania. I nie mogłem zlokalizować tego odgłosu, chociaż może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo się o to starałem. Było to, jakby tuż nade mną, jakby w drewniane obicie ściany. Straciłem rachubę czasu. Lecz śmiało mogę twierdzić, że powtórzyło się to przynajmniej dwanaście razy. — Oh, ojcze, nic mi o tem nie mówiłeś! — Nie, lecz wkońcu obudziłem się. Kazałem ci ze mną siedzieć cicho... — Tak, przypominam sobie. — Siedzieliśmy dobrą chwilę, lecz nic się nie przytrafiło. Pukanie ustało. Oczywiście było to złudzenie. Może jakiś owad ukryty w drzewie, może bluszcz trącony wiatrem o zewnętrzną ścianę. Mój własny mózg wyroił sobie ten rytm. Tak to my sami robimy się głupcami lub dziećmi. Lecz to zdarzenie pozwoliło mi wejrzeć w siebie. Przekonałem się, jak zdrowy i logicznie myślący człowiek może być oszukany przez własne podniecone zmysły. — Ale skąd pan wie, że to nie była pańska żona? — Absurd, Malone, absurd... Wszak ci mówiłem, żem widział, jak jej ciało objęły płomienie. Cóż się zostało z niej... — Jej duch... Challenger smutnie potrząsnął głową. — Kiedy te drogie zwłoki rozłożyły się na swe elementy, gdy gazy uleciały w powietrze, a z ziemskich szczątków pozostała garstka szarego prochu, to już był i koniec wszystkiego. Odegrała swą rolę na ziemi pięknie i szlachetnie. I po wszystkiem. Śmierć wszystko kończy, Malone. To gadanie o duszy jest to animizm dzikich ludów. Mit, przesąd. Jako fizjolog mogę się podjąć wywołać czyn cnotliwy, lub zbrodnię przez opanowanie naczyń krwionośnych, lub podniecenia ośrodków mózgowych. Mogę zamienić Jekyll na Hyde Bohater powieści Wellsa. zapomocą chirurgicznej operacji. Inny uczyni to samo dzięki psychologicznej sugestji. Alkohol to uczyni — trucizna. Głupstwo Malone, głupstwo... Gdy drzewo padnie, to leży. Tam niema już jutra... Noc... wieczna noc i długi odpoczynek dla strudzonego robotnika. — To bardzo smutna filozofja. — Lepsza smutna niż fałszywa. — Być może. Jest coś w tem męskiego patrzeć śmiało w oczy smutnej prawdzie. Nie będę się z panem sprzeczał. Owszem, rozsądek mój godzi się na to. — Lecz mój instynkt protestuje przeciw temu — zawołała Enid. — Nie, nie, nigdy w to nie uwierzę. Zarzuciła splecione ramiona na potężny kark ojca. — Nie mów mi, ojcze, że ty z twoją olbrzymią wiedzą, indywidualnością i przedziwnym umysłem staniesz się kiedyś, i już na zawsze, martwą bryłą, jak potrzaskany zegar... — Cztery wiadra wody i worek soli — rzekł z uśmiechem Challenger, uwalniając się z objęć córki. — Oto jest cały twój ojciec i musisz się z tem pogodzić, moja panienko. No, ale już ósma dochodzi. Jeśli będziesz miał czas, Malone, wróć i ty — może mi opowiesz swe przygody wśród tych obłąkańców. ----